Perfect
Perfect is the last episode of Courage the Cowardly Dog series. Plot While working with Courage around the farm, Eustace cites Courage's incompetence, telling him that he cannot do anything right. While Courage is in the kitchen with Muriel and trying without success to perfectly make some food, a mysterious, elderly school marm named The Perfectionist appears, and, knowing of Courage's struggles, decides to train him strictly into becoming a perfect dog. The Perfectionist has Courage that he must prove that to her that he is "perfect" by going through several "perfection lessons". She first has Courage balance heavy books on his back while going up the farmhouse's stairs, saying that if he keeps all books on his back while walking up the stairs, he must be able to "walk perfectly". Courage, however, makes it up the stairs as all the books started falling off his back. Next, The Perfectionist has Courage try to "speak perfectly". She simply has Courage attempt to speak a tounge- twister, "The turkey in Albuquerque is perfetually quirky", but Courage only speaks in gibberish. The Perfectionst tests Courage if he can "make something perfectly", and assigns him to make a model of the Effiel Tower, but Courage fails, and The Perfectionist shows Courage the work of Di Lung, one of her past students, who has flawlessly made the Effiel Tower model, much to Courage's disappointment. Since it is late, The Perfectionist has Courage go to bed and "sleep perfectly". However, Courage finds himself without any sleep, because of nightmares with themes around imperfection. (First nightmare creature blue thing as you're not perfect and echoning sound nightmare 2 the wizard of oz then nightmare 3 images paper falling down the end of the world nightmare 4 at the show of juggling pies then finally nightmare 5 the broken vase when muriel being yell as courage just the bad nightmare) The next morning, he excuses himself to go to the bathroom and brush his teeth perfectly. A fish in the bathtub ) tells Courage that there is no such thing as being perfect, and that even with all of his imperfections, Courage can do anything. Returning to The Perfectionist, Courage is told that he must go through one last examination; if he fails, he will be labeled as "imperfect". Courage's final lesson is to draw a "perfect" number six. Courage scribbles something down on a paper, which resembles a cartoon, He folds the paper and turns it upside down; a six is shown on the paper. The Perfectionist melts into a puddle in a fit of rage, shocked at Courage's success of passing at her perfection lesson. The episode ends implying that Courage has accepted the fact that he is perfect the way he is, and eats at the dinner table with a happy Muriel and Eustace. Quotes: Teacher: You will never be perfect Evil Blue Thing Creature Nightmare: You're not perfect. Di Lung: Aha ha ha ha ha. I'm perfect. Fish: There is no such thing as perfect. You are beautiful as you are, Courage. With all of your imperfection, you can do anything. Trivia *This episode was the series finale. *Eustace and Muriel were in no real danger in "Perfect", unlike most episodes, although Muriel shattered like glass due to a clumsy Courage dropping a vase in his last nightmare. *"Perfect" was the first, last, and only Courage the Cowardly Dog episode to use multiple types of animation, which were used for Courage's nightmares. *It is revealed that Di Lung was a past student of The Perfectionist in this episode. *The Perfectionist's chalkboard replaced Courage's computer. *Courage's second nightmare that shows he lacks intelligence, love, and courage references "The Wizard of Oz". *The music that plays during most of this episode is "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star". Category:Episodes